


chicken soup

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco has a cold.





	chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this having a flu.

Draco is very dramatic when he's sick, demanding and attention-seeking, even when Harry would never let him suffer alone.

 

Draco's propped up in their bed by a mound of pillows, sneezing and wheezing, looking miserable and disgusted with it all.

 

‘I'm dying!’

 

‘Then you won’t be needing this chicken soup, then?’ 

 

‘Feed me, I'm too weak.’

 

And Harry does, without grudging, indulging his boyfriend. The little indulgence costs nothing and he's repaid by Draco's smile and the way his breath comes easier.

 

‘Better?’

 

‘Shush, sleeping now.’

 

Harry knows Draco's drama, knows it's origins and doesn't say anything. Draco sneezes loudly.


End file.
